Stonewielder/Dramatis Personae
Book version= As found in US HC – other editions may vary. Of the Malazan Expeditionary Force * Greymane / Orjin Samarr – High Fist, Commander of the Expeditionary Force * Kyle, Adjunct to the High Fist * Nok, Admiral, Commander of Naval forces * Swirl, Admiral of Moranth Blue forces * Rillish Jal Keth, Divisional Fist of the Fourth Army * Khemet Shul, Divisional Fist of the Eighth Army * Devaleth, Cadre mage Malazan 17th Squad, 4th Company, 2nd Division, Fourth Army * Betteries, Company Captain * Goss, Sergeant * Pyke, Heavy infantry * Yana, Heavy infantry * Suth, Heavy infantry * Lard, Heavy infantry * Dim, Heavy infantry * Wess, Heavy infantry * Len, Saboteur * Keri, Saboteur * Faro, Scout Others * Urfa, Lieutenant of the 4th Company saboteurs * Twofoot, Sergeant of the 6th * Coral, Sergeant of the 20th * Tolat, A Barghast scout of the 4th Company Of the Malazan Sixth Army * Yeull 'ul Taith, Overlord * Ussü, High Mage and Advisor * Borun, Commander of Black Moranth * Enesh-jer, Envoy of the Overlord On the Stormwall * Hiam, Lord Protector of the Stormwall, Commander of all Korelri * Quint, Senior officer (Wall Marshall) of the Stormwall * Shool, Aide to Hiam * Toral Stimins, Master Engineer * Iron Bars, Champion of the Stormwall, and Crimson Guard Avowed * Corlo, A prisoner and Crimson Guardsman * Jemain, A prisoner and a member of Bars' crew * Hagen, Ex-Champion of the Stormwall * Tollen, A Malazan prisoner In the Kingdom of Rool * Bakune, Chief Assessor of Banith * Karien'el, Lieutenant, later Captain, of the City Watch * Hyuke, A city watchman * Puller, A city watchman * Starvann Arl, Abbot of Our Lady the Saviour Cloister and Hospice * Ipshank, An ex-priest of Fener * Manask, A thief Of the Jourilan Army of Reform * Beneth, Spiritual leader * Hegil Lesour 'an 'al, Commander of the cavalry * Martal, Commander of the army, the 'Black Queen' * Ivanr, Ex-Grand Champion of the Jourilan Imperial Games * Carr, A lieutenant of the army Of the Crimson Guard *'Blues' *'Fingers' *'Lazar' *'Shell' The Synod of Stygg *'Totsin Jurth the Third' *'Brother Carfin' *'Sister Gosh' *'Sister Esa' *'Sister Nebras' *'Brother Jool' In the Shadow Realm *'Kiska', One-time bodyguard to Tayschrenn, High Mage of the Empire *'Jheval', An agent of the Queen of Dreams Of the Sea-Folk *'Orzu', Patriarch of his clan *'Ena', A young mother of the clan |-|Complete A-Z= A * Agayla, spice dealer and mage of Malaz Isle * Allan, Stormguard * Alton, Stormguard * Anomander Rake, Son of Darkness * Arel, member of Temal's war band * Arten, Chief Divine of the Order of the Guardians of the Faith B * Badlands, Lost brother and former Crimson Guardsman * Bakune, Chief Assessor of Banith * Bauchelain, necromancer and partner of Korbal Broach * Beneth, Spiritual leader of the Jourilan Army of Reform * Best, black marketer and extortionist * Betteries, Company Captain, 17th Squad, 4th Co., 2nd Div., 4th Army * Billouth, Sergeant in the City watch of Banith * Blues, a member of the Crimson Guard * Boneyman, Banith crime lord * Bor 'eth, Delanss shopkeeper * Borun, Commander of Black Moranth, Malazan 6th Army * Brother Blackleg, a member of the Synod of Stygg Stonewielder, Chapter 4 * Brother Carfin, a member of the Synod of StyggStonewielder, Chapter 4 * Brother Jool, a member of the Synod of Stygg C * Caladan Brood, The Warlord * Carr, a lieutenant, Jourilan Army of Reform * Chenal, Stormguard * Cherghem, prisoner * Colberant, Tower Marshal of Sky Tower * Coots, Lost brother and former Crimson Guardsman * Coral, Sergeant of the 20th * Corbin, soldier, 6th Squad, 4th Co., 2nd Div., 4th Army * Corlo, a prisoner and Crimson Guardsman on the Stormwall * Cotillion, companion to Shadowthrone * Courval, Stormguard Section Marshall * Cresh, Sergeant, 11th Squad, 4th Army * Crippled God, the Chained One * Cullel, Stormwall veteran D * Dancer, master assassin, companion to Kellanved * D'Ebbin, Malazan High Fist * Devaleth, Cadre mage, Malazan Expeditionary Force * Dim, Heavy infantry, 17th Squad, 4th Co., 2nd Div., 4th Army * Donas, Delanss nobleman and swordsman * Dropper, Crimson Guardsman Stonewielder, Chapter 9 * Dujek Onearm, legendary Malazan High Fist E * Edgewalker, elder inhabitant of the Shadow Realm * Elia, bonemender on a Curaca galley * Ella, an orphan girl, Banith * Ena, a young mother of the Sea-Folk clan * Enesh-jer, Envoy of the Overlord, Malazan 6th Army * Ereko, a Thel Akai * Ernen, old treasure hunter * Esta, brothel owner in Thickton * Estiel Gorlings, Lord Mayor of Banith Stonewielder, Epilogue * Evessa, Stormguard F * Faro, Scout, 17th Squad, 4th Co., 2nd Div., 4th Army * Felis, Section Marshal of the Stormwall * Fingers, a member of the Crimson Guard * Fish, Heavy Infantry, 6th Squad, 4th Co., 2nd Div., 4th Army * Fullen, Malazan captain G * Gall, Stormguard * Gellin, Korelri guard at ShelterStonewielder, Chapter 7 * Genarin, Malazan 6th Army division commander * Gheven, Drenn elder, indigenous shaman * Gipe, Heavy Infantry, 5th Squad, 4th Co., 2nd Div., 4th Army * Gnorl, Theftian recruit on the Stormwall * Goss, Sergeant, 17th Squad, 4th Co., 2nd Div., 4th Army * Greymane / Orjin Samarr, High Fist, Commander of the Expeditionary Force H * Hagen, Ex-Champion of the Stormwall * Halat, liaison for the Moranth Blue * Halgin, son of Rillish and Talia * Harl, an orphan * Hegil Lesour 'an 'al, Commander of the cavalry, Jourilan Army of Reform * Helta, Uli's wife * Hemel 'Et Kelal, appointed Malazan Governor of Korel * Hemtl, Jhek, Second of the Chase * Hender, Captain, Malazan 6th Army and former commander of the fortress of the Three Sisters * Hiam, Lord Protector of the Stormwall, Commander of all KorelriStonewielder, Chapter 1 * Ho, former Li Heng city mage * Hound of Light, creature of Kurald Thyrllan, Elder Warren of Light * Hounds of Shadow, guardians of Shadow * Hurback, Lord and emissary of the Overlord * Hyuke, a city watchman, Banith I * Ibarth, comander of the Banith Carceral Quarters * Ipshank, an ex-priest of Fener * Iron Bars, Champion of the Stormwall, and Crimson Guard Avowed * Ivanr, Ex-Grand Champion of the Jourilan Imperial Games, Jourilan Army of Reform J * Jalass, Captain Malazan 6th Army * Janeth, Crimson Guard Warder of Thickton * Javus, Stormguard recruit * Jayashul, Tiste Liosan Commander and daughter of Osseric * Jemain, a prisoner on the Stormwall and a member of Bars' crew * Jenny, child soldier in the Army of Reform * Jhenhelf, lieutenant of Temal's war band * Jheval, an agent of the Queen of Dreams * Joden, Crimson Guardsman * Jorrude, Tiste Liosan warrior * Jourilan boy, young victim of war * June / Cursed June, captain of a Curaca galley K * Karien'el, Lieutenant, later Captain, of the City Watch, Banith * K'azz D'Avore, leader of the Crimson Guard * Kellanved, former Malazan Emperor * Keri, Saboteur, 17th Squad, 4th Co., 2nd Div., 4th Army * Keth, Malazan 4th Army soldier * Khemet Shul, Divisional Fist of the Eighth Army, Malazan Expeditionary Force * Kherran, Duke, member of Enesh-Jer's entourage * Kiska, One-time bodyguard to Tayschrenn, High Mage of the Empire * Korbal Broach, necromancer and partner of Bauchelain * Kuhn Eshen, captain of the Rich Tidings * Kureh, a Divine/Judge of the Order of the Lady * Kyle, Adjunct to High Fist Greymane, Malazan Expeditionary Force L * The Lady, Patron Goddess of the Lands of Fist * Lane, soldier, 6th Squad, 4th Co., 2nd Div., 4th Army * Lard, Heavy infantry, 17th Squad, 4th Co., 2nd Div., 4th Army * Laseen, former Malazan Empress * Laza, one of the Sea-Folk * Lazar, a member of the Crimson Guard * Learthol, Section Marshal of the StormwallStonewielder, Chapter 11 * Least Branch, Daemon and Denizen of the Shadow realm * Len, Saboteur, 17th Squad, 4th Co., 2nd Div., 4th Army * Loi, Wickan, 4th Co., 2nd Div., 4th Army * Longspear, Stormguard * L'oric, Tiste Liosan mage and son of OssercStonewielder, Chapter 10 * Lorr, Saboteur, 6th Squad, 4th Co., 2nd Div., 4th Army M * Mael, Elder God of the Sea * Mallick Rel, Malazan Emperor * Manask, a thief, Banith * Mara, member of the Disavowed * Martal, Commander of the army, the "Black Queen", Jourilan Army of Reform * Masul, ship's mate of a Curaca galley N * Neethal Looru, aka 'the god that comes in the night whom no one has seen', a deity of the Dal Honese * Nerra, Abbot and commander of the fortress of the Three Sisters * Newhorse, Wickan, 4th Co., 2nd Div., 4th Army * Nok, Admiral, Commander of Naval forces, Malazan Expeditionary Force O * Orman, pilgrim of the Priestess * Orzu, Patriarch of his clan of the sea-folkStonewielder, Chapter 5 * Otten, member of Temal's war band P * Parell, old Marese ship's mage * Peek, an Orphan * Peel, Crimson Guardsman * Peles, Malazan captain * Perin, Malazan captain * The Priestess / Sorrow, a Letherii convert to the cult of Dessembrae * Puller, a city watchman, Banith * Pyke, Heavy infantry, 17th Squad, 4th Co., 2nd Div., 4th Army Q * Queen of Dreams, Elder Goddess * Quint, Senior officer (Wall Marshal) of the Stormwall R * Rafall, Captain of the Lasana * Ranur, Prince of Jourilan * Real, Section Marshal of the Stormwall * Redden, early Korel clan leader * Reshal, Claw * Rillish Jal Keth, Divisional Fist of the Fourth Army, Malazan Expeditionary Force * Ruel, former Lord Protector of the Stormwall * Ruk, Jhek, Third of the Chase * Ruthan Gudd, Malazan soldier S * Sadeer, Jasstonese scow captain * Seel, Ussü's apprentice * Shadowthrone, Ruler of the Warren of Shadow * Shell, a member of the Crimson Guard * Shijel, member of the Disavowed * Shool, Aide to Hiam, Stormwall * Sister Charity, former nun of Our Lady the Saviour Cloister and Hospice, Banith * Sister Esa, a member of the Synod of Stygg * Sister Gosh, a member of the Synod of Stygg * Sister Nebras, a member of the Synod of Stygg * Sister Prentall, a member of the Synod of Stygg Stonewielder, Chapter 4 * Sister Prudence, nun of Our Lady the Saviour Cloister and Hospice, Banith * Sketh, a Mariner * Skinner, leader of the Disavowed (full appearance)Stonewielder, Chapter 12 * Slowburn, a Saboteur in the 11th Squad, 4th Co., 2nd Div., 4th army * Soon, half-blood serving girl at the Sailor's Roost * Squeaky, a Saboteur in the 6th Squad, 4th Co., 2nd Div., 4th Army * Stalker, Lost brother and former Crimson Guardsman * Stall, Stormguard * Starvann Arl, Abbot of Our Lady the Saviour Cloister and Hospice, Banith * Stoop, one of the Crimson Guard Brethren * Stoven, Black Moranth Sub-commander * Su, a Wickan Shamaness * Suth, Heavy infantry, 17th Squad, 4th Co., 2nd Div., 4th ArmyStonewielder, Chapter 2 * Swirl, Admiral of Moranth Blue forces, Malazan Expeditionary Force T * Tal, Jhek, First of the Chase * Talia, Malazan veteran, wife of Rillish * Tar Kargin, enforcer for Best * Tattersail, Malazan mage * Tayschrenn, Malazan High Mage * Temal, Korel clan leader, Great Founder of the Stormwall * Temeth, Ussü's apprentice * Temper, Guardian of the Deadhouse * Tesh kel, Malazan 6th Army division commander * Thumbs, Saboteur in the 6th Squad, 4th Co., 2nd Div., 4th army * Thurell, Patriarch of Skolati * Tight, Sergeant, Malazan 4th Army * Tillin, an orphan * Tolat, a Barghast scout of the 4th Company * Tollen, a Malazan prisoner on the StormwallStonewielder, Chapter 8 * Topper, Malazan Clawmaster * Toral Stimins, Master Engineer of the Stormwall * Totsin Jurth the Third, a member of the Synod of Stygg * Turo, Sea-Folk youth * Twofoot, Sergeant of the 6th squad, 4th Co., 2nd Div., 4th Army U * Udara, Malazan Fist, former leader of the Malazan 6th Army * Uli, Many Isles fishermanStonewielder, Prologue * Urfa, Lieutenant of the 4th Company saboteurs * Urko Crust, former Malazan admiral * Ussü, High Mage and Advisor, Malazan 6th ArmyStonewielder, Chapter 3 W * Warran, Shadow priestStonewielder, Chapter 6 * Went, Stormguard * Wess, Heavy infantry, 17th Squad, 4th Co., 2nd Div., 4th Army * Whiskeyjack, revered leader of the Bridgeburners * Will, member of Temal's war band Y * Yana, Heavy infantry, 17th Squad, 4th Co., 2nd Div., 4th Army * Yeull 'ul Taith, Overlord, Malazan 6th Army * Yurgen, Ussü's apprentice Notes and references Category:Dramatis Personae Category:Stonewielder